


This time we go sublime.

by skyblue993



Series: Guide us home [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Follow up, Guide us home oneshot, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Jude's eyes go wide at the same exact moment as words get suddenly stuck in his throat when something within him that he's very familiar with, suddenly breaks."Dada! Pee!"(Jude gives birth to their second pup.)





	This time we go sublime.

 

His head is pounding so hard that Jude's sure it's about to skyrocket in a matter of seconds. God. Was it  _this_  intense back when he was pregnant, the last time? He remembers it being quite problematic to walk around with something resembling a whole new, yet undiscovered planet in his belly but as far as he recalls, he never felt the urge to crawl into a ball and die, did he?

"Dada! Dada!"

"Not now, Park." Jude croaks frantically, tiredly wiping some sweat off his forehead. God, there's literally nothing worse than planning to deliver a baby in the middle of august.

Parker pouts, glaring for a painfully long moment at the massive bump as to pin the blame of Jude's lack of attention on his still unborn sibling. Parker mouths something unintelligible that Jude's honestly feeling too faint to be able to decrypt and finally decides to keep himself busy by drawing on a paper with his brand new crayons. Jude allows himself to lay down on the couch for a moment, thinking 'Fat chance that a nuclear bomb will be dropped in the next three seconds, right?”

He closes his eyes for a brief moment and regrets his previous decision as soon as he blinks them open again.

"Parker!"

Parker freezes and turns his fake innocent face in his father's direction, his tiny hand immediately hiding the crayon behind his back. Jude actually can't believe his own eyes, right now. He stands up on wobbly legs and strides at a snail's pace with one hand on his bump while the other one as support behind his back, towards his son. Parker doesn't even flinch, he just keeps staring innocently like he's never been caught drawing on the floor in the first place.

Jude bends down at the best of his possibilities until he's at level with his son's blotchy face. "What did you do?!"

Parker mumbles something while briefly glancing down at the blue colored doodle on the floor. Jude has, once again, to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the way Parker looks absolutely taken aback by Jude's accusation. If he had to translate the look on his son's face, he'd say: "Me? Nothing.. I was just playing and the stain magically appeared! I did nothing! I swear!"

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Jude inquires, peeking from over his son's shoulders.

Parker shrugs, his mouth twitching down in a soft pout that melts Jude's heart in a puddle. He gives a sigh and lifts his chin up with one finger.

"Good kids do not draw on the floor." Jude tells him calmly while reaching for the color hidden behind Parker's back. As predicted his son's palm is now completely colored in blue. Perfect. _Just perfect._ "Daddy bought you a new color book just y--"

Jude's eyes go wide at the same exact moment as words get suddenly stuck in his throat when  _something_  within him that he's very familiar with, suddenly  _breaks_.

"Dada! Pee!"

"Oh no." Jude breathes out feebly, his eyes slowly flickering with horror to the wet stain he's leaving at his feet. Connor.  _He has to call Connor._

"Connor!"

He hears the bathroom's door bursting open and three seconds later Connor is at his side, shirtless and with a towel wrapped around his waist. Under different circumstances, Jude would have taken his sweet time in admiring the appealing view but Jude's water just broke and he needs to be taken to the hospital, like, five minutes ago.

"Is she coming?"

Sarcasm spills, against his own consent, from his tongue as he spits out sardonically, "Oh no! I just thought 'Hey, who needs to head to the bathroom when I can pee in the middle of our living room right in front of my child? Very educational."

"Dada Pee in po-po!" Parker tells him with chastising tone in his voice. Jude let out a strangled laugh that sadly, quickly turns into a noise of pain in a matter of seconds.

"No, Park. Dada is too old to be peeing in a potty." Connor gently explains to him while petting his hair. Jude can't help but roll his eyes because  _'Hello?' Baby is in the way!_

 

"Where's Callie? God, she was supposed to be here!" Jude gives a long intake of breath, his hand never leaving Connor's.

"She'll be here." Connor tells him softly, pressing one kiss on his forehead. "Everyone will be here."

"Da." Parker tugs at Connor's sleeve and looks at him with confusion filling his eyes, his tiny hand clutching around the ear of his stuffed lion. Connor takes him into his arms and tells him exactly what he's waiting to hear. Jude looks at the both of them from his hospital bed, always mesmerized by their strong father-son connection.

"Dada is okay." Connor cups him by the back of his neck and gently cradling in his arms. He kisses his hair and whispers. "He's going to be okay. We will be okay."

Then, his eyes meet Jude's from over their son's hair and smiles at him as he's talking to their son. "We are going to meet your little sister soon. Are you excited?"

Parker seems hesitant at first but then he gives an affirmative nod into neck. "You are going to love her and you are going to protect her, is that right _champ_?"

Parker nods, lacing his arms around Connor's neck.

Jude watches the sweet exchange with a joyful smile on his face. How can he not to? His family is perfect and soon, their daughter will join their little crazy world and fill their lives with a new, blinding light.

 

 

Jude is bawling his eyes out due to the excruciating pain spiraling through his whole body that makes him feel like his interiors are about to be ripped off with every pushes he gives. It's.. a lot on his plate right now, okay? You can't possibly expect him to be gentle or rational, that's impossible for a human being to not be yelling every single curse out of his system. Luckily for him, Connor's been through the same treatment when Jude was pregnant with Parker, so he just idly lets Jude squeeze his hand and let all the nasty words to wash over him, knowing (as far as he's concerned.) that he doesn't mean any of them.

  
"I swear to God I'll cut your dick off if you ever--- _Holy Shit._ Fuck! Oh my God, please make it stop!"

"You are doing so good, Jude." Connor kisses his temple, brushing a strand of hair fallen over his eye.

Jude's rational part knows Connor's just trying to be supportive but his judgment now it's completely clouded by pain, okay? He'll apologize later to Connor.

"I know I am doing good! I'm pushing a baby out of me and I'm 90% positive she'll bring all of my organs along with her on her way out.”

He can barely hear the doctor finally announcing that she can see the _head_ and Connor's muffled _'I love you's'_ against his temple but, despite the white noise playing in his ears, Jude's still able to catch the wailing sound echoing through the room. In that moment he realizes that she's here, with them.

He made it. They all made it. _Together._

"M-my baby." Jude croaks, his eyes heavily flutter shut due to the exhaustion taking over his body.

“I want to see her."

When Connor hands her over to Jude, their fingers brush against each other and Jude felt wetness prickling on his mate's skin that can't possibly be sweat. Then, Connor speaks and every doubt just disappears from his mind. His mate has been crying.

"S-she looks like you."

A tired smile creeps over his features as he tells Connor with quiet voice, "Fair's fair."

Connor smiles back at him, his love-filled eyes firm planted on the way his finger's brushing along the tiny expense of their daughter's hand.

"Vanessa." 

Jude nods, smiling wider at how good it feels to actually say that name out loud. They have been talking about it but they both agreed that, until the baby was born, they wouldn't jinx it by saying her name out loud, again.

When Jude suggested it, Connor laughed it off and said, "We are not calling her Voldemort, are we?" But now that their baby is finally with them, in Jude's arms and under Connor's loving gaze, everything finally feels right. 

"Welcome to our family, Vanessa." Jude's voice breaks on a relieved sob, his eyes glimmering with tears as he watches in pure awe their baby's chest lifting with every puff of air her tiny lungs deliver.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)


End file.
